mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Sword Awakening
This skill awakens the spirit inside of the Spirit Weapon to actually assist in combat. The spirit, once awakened, has the ability to attack multiple targets within a general vicinity. In order for spirits to make attacks however, they must first be awakened, but only spirits with a Social Level of at least 21 can do so. The energy required to awaken the spirit can only be collected a small amount at a time, through using the Spirit Weapon in combat. Only when enough energy has been gathered can this skill then be activated. As soon as the skill is activated, the energy begins to escape though, and since no further energy can be gathered, this skill should only be activated once an appropriate target has been spotted. To get this skill get your spirit's social level to 21. Training Novice Rank *'Effect' **Spirit Sword: Unusable **Spirit Blunt: Unusable **Spirit Bow: Unusable **Spirit Wand: Unusable Rank F *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 100 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 400~800 Angle of Effect is 120° in front of the player. Attacks all targets within range. **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 300~700 Angle of Effect is 360° from the player's position. Attacks all targets within range. Similar to boss Stomp skill. **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 600~800 Attacks 6 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 700~900 Attacks 6 targets within range. Splash damage upon impact applies to up to 6 nearby targets. Rank E *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 110 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 420~850 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 340~740 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 610~810 Attacks 6 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 710~910 Rank D *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 120 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 440~900 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 380~780 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 620~820 Attacks 6 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 720~920 Rank C *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 130 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 460~950 Attack range 125% **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 420~820 Attack range 113% **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 630~830 Attacks 8 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 730~930 Attack distance 113% Rank B *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 140 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 480~1000 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 460~860 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 640~840 Attacks 8 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 740~940 Rank A *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 150 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 500~1050 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 500~900 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 650~850 Attacks 8 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 750~950 Rank 9 *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 180 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 550~1100 Attack Range 150% **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 550~950 Attack Range 125% **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 680~880 Attacks 10 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 780~980 Attack Range 125% Rank 8 *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 190 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 570~1150 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 590~990 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 690~890 Attacks 10 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 790~990 Rank 7 *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 200 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 590~1200 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 630~1030 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 700~900 Attacks 10 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 800~1000 Rank 6 *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 210 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 610~1250 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 670~1070 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 710~910 Attacks 10 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 810~1010 Rank 5 *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 240 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 660~1350 Attack Range 175% **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 720~1120 Attack Range 138% **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 740~940 Attacks 12 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 840~1040 Attack Range 138% Rank 4 *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 250 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 690~1400 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 760~1160 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 750~950 Attacks 12 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 850~1050 Rank 3 *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 260 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 720~1450 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 800~1200 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 760~960 Attacks 12 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 860~1060 Rank 2 *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 270 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 750~1500 **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 840~1240 **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 770~970 Attacks 12 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 870~1070 Rank 1 *'Effect' **Maximum Energy: 300 **Spirit Sword: Spirit Damage 800~1600 Attack Range 200% **Spirit Blunt: Spirit Damage 900~1300 Attack Range 150% **Spirit Bow: Spirit Damage 800~1000 Attacks 15 targets within range. **Spirit Wand: Spirit Damage 900~1100 Attack Range 150% Category:Combat Skills Category:Needs Summary Table Category:Need more info Category:Need image